tales_of_rwby_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Eleanor Hume
Eleanor Hume (エレノア・ヒューム, Erenoa Hyūmu) is a fictional character and one of the protagonists from the Tales of RWBY series. She has grown up as one of the victims who had lost her people, precious ones to her, during the Scarlet Night, which occurred three years prior to the main story. So afterwards, she decided and joined the Abbey as an exorcist, and became one of the top ten praetors of the exorcists. During her extermination of daemons, she encounters Velvet Crowe on several occasions. Continuously pursuing Velvet and her side of the party, she is treated as suspicious by the party but is welcomed by Laphicet. She later gains a task of observing the party, particularly Velvet, and her actions. In the end, she becomes the new Shepherd. "I won’t turn a blind eye to the consequences of my actions. I chose this path to seek the truth, not to deny it." :—Eleanor Hume. Appearance :Voice actor: Erica Mendez (English), Ami Koshimizu (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography A naïve, idealistic, but powerful exorcist with an unwavering drive to protect humanity from the dangers of daemons. Despite her affiliation with Abbey, she eventually joins Velvet in order to learn the truth behind the organization and the daemons. She wields a spear in battle. Appearance Eleanor has fair light skin, grass-green eyes and long bright-reddish hair with alternating streaks of a peach-pink which is tied into long twintails by two spiky teal hairbands that end with orange parallel-laced ribbons. Her fringes are placed towards the side, revealing her forehead. Her outfit consists of a mid-length dress with multiple layers of white ruffles and matching long boots. Both have a golden-orange pattern with a form of insignia on them and her dress also has an extending flap which stems from the collar and through the midpoint of her outfit. Over her dress, she wears a long-sleeved, blue jacket of variant shades. The jacket's length is short and reaches her upper waist. It has the same lacing as her dress, as well as multiple buttons and a meandering orange shape at the wrists, which is finished off by finger-less gloves that resemble an artifact of the Shepherd. She wears a pale gold dress with a blue overcoat, colors of the Abbey. * Hair Color: Bright-Red * Skin Color: Pale * Eye Color: Grass-Green * Age: 18 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 165 cm. * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "A young member of the anti-daemon Abbey. As one of their most powerful exorcists, she spends her days trying to free her world from the blight of the daemonkind." :—Description on Eleanor Hume. Eleanor is naturally a kind-hearted and compassionate woman and would do anything to make the people of the land happy. She is sophisticated in manners, both expressive and tonal speech as well as a projecting a light voice. Her personality changes slightly to being more aggressive to those who mock, look down on or scorn the Taimashi group. In addition, she tries to affect an air of ruthlessness and logic that is expected of an exorcist, but her true nature shines though. She never forgets that she joined the Abbey to help people, and when she has exterminated daemons, she also listens and tries to help the populace in general. Relationships Friends/Allies * Sorey's Faction ** Sorey ** Edna * Velvet's Faction ** Velvet Crowe ** Laphicet ** Rokurou Rangetsu ** Magilou ** Eizen Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Abbey Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Her class and battle type are written as Anti-Demon or Expel Demon Master, or otherwise basically known as Praetor. Unlike many other spear-users, Eleanor wields her lance like a battle staff and attacks with the motion of a sword. Eleanor specializes in wielding her spear, using it for wide, sweeping attacks not unlike Alisha Diphda. Her martial artes are spear attacks, focused on thrusting and a few of them drain enemy's HP, while her malak artes focus on the Fire element. She is a good close and mid-range attacker, while lacking the ability to fight at long distance. Eleanor's fighting style consists of a variation between close-range and mid-range attacks. She uses a staff-like spear in close-combat as well as commanding malak, Bienfu, in battle. His mystic artes are Spiral Hail, which is a series of thrusts that ends with a vortex at the end of her spear, Lost Fon Drive, and Gungnir Twister. She also shares a dual mystic arte with Magilou known as Excelion Pierce. Semblance Eleanor's Semblance is Aerial Strike (エリアルストライク, Eriaru Sutoraiku), in which is a rising sweep that Eleanor knocks and launches the enemy into air and can link to the aerial combo. Eleanor has a number of artes which allow her to reach enemies up high and a variety of air-based artes. She can eventually learn abilities that allow her to follow them into the air and perform aerial combos. Her Switch Blast is Break Roll. Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons History Past Earlier in her past life, she lived with her mother, who died protecting Eleanor during the Scarlet Night, resulting in a large scar on Eleanor's chest. The experience left Eleanor traumatized and with a bitter hatred towards Daemons. Because of that, she joined an anti-daemon group, excorcist, who use the powers of Malak as familiars to aid in their tasks. Eleanor took up this task due to having a dreadful past and did not want to see anyone else she knew die before her eyes. Synopsis First Volume Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Eleanor Hume Tales of Berseria (Official Website) * Eleanor Hume Tales of Wiki * Eleanor Hume Aselia Notes & Trivia * Eleanor and 'Elenoa '''are both variations on the name ''Elen and carry the same meaning of "Bright one". This represents her status in the game as an exorcist; exterminator of beasts. ** This could also refer to a contrast between her and Velvet. * Eleanor's model displays her hair as shorter than it appears in her design. * Her role is similar to Sorey. Both quell the malevolent beasts roaming the world and share a similar appearance in colour palette. This is because they share the same character designer. * She shares the same English voice actor as Bienfu and Seres from the same title. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Velvet's Faction